Of Warblers and Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwiches
by doggirlem
Summary: Kurt is transformed into a        . You have to read to find out, because it builds suspense.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, hello! I'm Doggirlem, nice to meet you. Does anyone actually read these stupid things? I'll be honest I usually don't. Anyway, this is my 3****rd**** Klaine story. In this story Kurt has been mysteriously transformed into a _. You have to read to find the answer. Enjoy, I'll try to keep it cute.**

**I don't own Glee, but even if I did this story could really never happen.**

Blaine was alone in his room listening to showtunes. It even sounded sad when he said it. Specifically, he was alone because he refused to go with Wes and David to "study" in the library because he actually needed to work. _Plus_, he told himself, _It's not like I'm listening to Phantom of the Opera, it's only Rent. Not that sad… _

Blaine's phone rang. It was David so Blaine sighed and answered grudgingly.

"What do you want David?" Blaine asked.

"QUIET!" Blaine heard David shouting. He heard crying in the background. That was never, _ever, _a good sign. "BLAINE! You need to come to the library right now. We need someone competent."

"Competent? I never actually thought you'd admit to being _incompetent_." Blaine said.

"Please, Blaine. We don't have time for this. We really need you. It's urgent. Like, code red." David told his friend.

"Alright, I'll be right down." Blaine replied. There was a loud crash, more crying, and then David hung up. Blaine gratefully put down his math book and headed downstairs. As he approached the library he saw that people were hurriedly leaving. Another bad sign.

"Guys?" Blaine called as he entered the library. He heard the same crying as on the phone but muffled and he followed the sound. He rounded a table and saw Wes and David sitting on either side of a small child. Or… Blaine assumed it was a child. Wes had its head wrapped in his sweatshirt to make the crying quieter.

Blaine looked at the two of his friends and then stood in silence for a few long moments. He took a deep breath. "First question. David, did you get your girlfriend pregnant?"

"What? NO! The kid's like four. I'm only seventeen. You do the math. Plus he's white." David replied.

"Okay, that's good… So why do you have a child?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine, you have to promise two things. First, don't freak out and second, David and I didn't do this." Wes said. He took a deep breath and pulled his sweatshirt off the kid's head.

The kid was a boy and when he realized that his head was not smothered he began to cry again. His clothes were WAY too big. The sleeves of the Dalton blazer he was wearing were about twice as long as his little arms. Then the kid looked up at Blaine.

"HOLY CRAP!" Blaine shouted, backpedaling away from the table and nearly tripping over a chair."

"You promised you wouldn't freak out." Wes reminded him.

"But… T-That's… That's Kurt." Blaine said slowly, gasping for breath.

"Yeah we know." David said.

"What… How…?" Blaine stammered.

"We don't know." Wes and David said at the same time.

Kurt cried especially loudly. Blaine, David, and Wes all cringed.

"Make him be quiet Blaine!" Wes begged.

"Please, we can't get him to shut up!" David agreed.

Blaine took another gulp of air and approached little Kurt. Blaine sat next to the little boy and said "Hey… um, It's okay. Kurt, be quiet please."

Kurt looked up at Blaine and sniffled. "I… I don't know where I am an-and I just want my mommy." Kurt said, and began to whimper again.

Blaine thought he felt his heart crack. "Shh, it's okay… I'm going to bring you to your mommy later okay? But you need to stop crying."

Little Kurt nodded and sniffed again but stopped crying. Wes and David let out sighs of relief.

"I'm Kurt." Little Kurt said.

"Hi there Kurt, I'm Blaine." Blaine said kindly.

"Do you know my mommy?"

"Um… Yeah. Yeah I do." Blaine lied.

Kurt grinned and began to kick his legs. Then he looked up and said "Bwaine? I'm hungry." **(Yay little kid talk!)**

"You are? Well, let's go get you some food." Blaine said.

"Okay." Kurt agreed cheerily. Little Kurt climbed down from his chair and grabbed Blaine's hand.

"Aww." David said. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Can I have a Penabudder and Jelly sandwich?" Kurt asked adorably.

"Sure buddy." Blaine told him.

They all began to walk until Blaine remembered that he had no idea where they were going to get a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Blaine glanced at Wes and David, who shrugged uselessly.

They got a few more steps, but then Kurt tripped over the pants of his Dalton uniform that were now about ten sizes too big and were trailing behind him.

Wes and David both cringed and covered their ears, but Kurt just got up and commenced skipping, which of course led to him falling again. Kurt frowned in contemplation then began to try to wiggle out of the pants.

"No no no no. Don't do that." Blaine shouted quickly. Kurt pouted. "Do either of you happen to have pants that would fit a small child?" Blaine asked his friends.

"Oh, yeah, I keep a pair of toddler pants with me at all times because I just knew something like this was going to happen." David said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Not funny David." Blaine said seriously. Wes stopped laughing at Blaine's tone.

"Blaine, what are we going to do? We can't take care of the kid… Kurt… It would be like teenage pregnancy. They tell you to avoid it for a reason." Wes told them pointedly.

"Okay… Ummm…" Blaine sat down on a bench to think. He put his head on one hand and sighed. Kurt hopped up on the bench and sat next to Blaine, little Kurt also put his head on one hand and sighed, attempting to imitate Blaine. Wes and David both bit back comments they knew would just make Blaine angrier.

Kurt got bored of imitating Blaine and began to idly fiddle with his pockets. Then Kurt realized that his pockets weren't empty. The toddler pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open. He began to click random buttons. He had sent five messages before Blaine looked over and realized what he was doing.

"Kurt, stop! That's not a toy." Blaine told Kurt, taking the phone from him.

"Give it back! It's mine! I had it first!" Kurt shouted at Blaine.

"No Kurt, you can't have it. You might break it." Blaine said reasonably.

"You can have it when I'm done. It's my turn." Kurt said back, he sounded like this was a conversation he'd had many times.

"Just let me see it for a minute." Blaine said.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you to share?" Kurt said angrily.

Blaine ignored Kurt and went to see what Kurt had sent. He'd sent gibberish to Mercedes, Puck, Brittany, Rachel, and Finn.

Blaine quickly locked the phone off before handing it back to Kurt, who was now on the verge of tears. Kurt didn't seem to notice the lock on the device and happily clicked the buttons.

Then the phone began to vibrate. Blaine snatched the phone from Kurt again, and Kurt began to whimper. Mercedes was calling. Blaine took a deep breath and answered.

"Hello?"

"_This isn't Kurt."_ Mercedes' voice came bluntly from the other line

"Um… Yes, this is Blaine." Blaine said back.

"_Why do you have Kurt's phone?"_ Mercedes asked.

"Actually, it's kind of a long and insane sounding story…" Blaine said, laughing awkwardly.

"_So, can I talk to Kurt?"_ Mercedes asked.

"No."

"_Why not?"_

"Actually… Mercedes… I kind of need your help. It's about Kurt. Could you come to Dalton?" Blaine asked. David and Wes gaped at him.

"_Blaine, honestly. You should be able to ask Kurt out without help from me." _Mercedes said.

"I'm not trying to ask him out! Listen, this is not about me and Kurt, it's just about Kurt. Could you just please come? I'll explain everything when you get here."

There was a long pause, then Mercedes said _"Fine. But this had better be important. I'm not wasting my weekend just because you didn't man up and ask the boy out."_

"This is not about me and Kurt!" Blaine shouted into the phone, but Mercedes had already hung up.

Blaine shot and angry look at his friends, who we attempting to stifle giggles but failing miserably.

Then, Blaine turned to Kurt and handed him the phone, which he once again locked. "I'm very sorry I keep taking that from you. I didn't mean to." Blaine said apologetically.

Kurt looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "Okay, Bwaine. I forgive you." He said finally.

**The end… for now. Mercedes will come in the next chapter. Also, a note: Blaine, Wes, and David don't know that Kurt's mom is dead. Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, and welcome back to my story. Please enjoy this new smiley face I just learned how to make: n_n**

**Okay, so It's exam week but I'm really not in a studying mood… so I decided writing a story is pretty much studying for my English exam, right? Right.**

**(I don't own Glee, but if I did, we wouldn't be waiting so long for the next episode)**

Mercedes POV: I went my conversation with Blaine in my head again… I was still very confused, but he sounded like whatever was wrong with Kurt was urgent. I couldn't shake the feeling he just needed my help to pluck up the courage to ask Kurt out. But whatever, it's probably going to be something boring… I'm still curious though.

I glanced at my car's GPS again, it was shouting at me to turn left. I did as it asked and after the trees cleared I saw Dalton. Well, I assumed it was Dalton, because it looked just like how all the boarding schools do in movies: huge and fancy.

I pulled into the parking lot and pulled out my phone to text Blaine that I was here, and I texted Kurt to for good measure. I just drove for two hours and they'd better have a welcoming committee.

Kurt's phone buzzed and he took it out of his mouth to investigate. The phone was very bright. Kurt clicked a bunch of buttons, but the light didn't go away…

"Bwaine! Did I bweak it?" Kurt asked, holding up the phone for Blaine to see. Blaine took the phone, and after wiping the phone on his pants (it was still all covered in Kurt saliva), checked to see what Kurt had done.

He'd replied to a text from Mercedes:

_M: Here at Dalton. U ok?_

_K: ksdfnathdkkmsnt_

_M: ?_

Blaine chuckled to himself and turned to give the phone back to Kurt, but Kurt wasn't there. Coincidently, Wes and David were gone too. Crap.

Blaine stood up and twirled around in a circle surveying the area for his friends. Instead he saw Mercedes. She waved and hurried down the hallway to Blaine.

"So? Where's Kurt?" She asked, peering around at the décor.

"Umm…honestly? Don't know." Blaine said, he grinned awkwardly at the look of utter disbelief on Mercedes face.

"Hold up, you invite me here because something's 'wrong with Kurt,' and I get here and you don't even know where he is?"

"He was here just a second ago… I think Wes and David took him." Blaine replied.

"Took him? How?" Mercedes asked.

"Well, that's part of the problem. I can't explain, we just need to find them."

"Alright, fine."

They hurried along the corridors towards the cafeteria and Main Hall. Amazingly, Kurt was sitting at a table with Wes and David, completely unharmed.

Blaine let out a sigh of relief. Mercedes looked at him in confusion "Do you see him?"

"Come here, Mercedes." Blaine said, leading her to the table where Wes, David and Kurt were sitting. Kurt was happily and quietly munching on a Peanut-butter and jelly sandwich. Mercedes and Blaine sat down and Blaine took a deep breath.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, and the little boy looked up. Mercedes' mouth dropped open when she saw the boy's face.

"That's not… How… Is that really… What happened?" Mercedes spluttered.

"We don't know" Wes said, taking another sip of soup.

"We found him in the choir room this morning. Wes forgot his sheet music yesterday and we went to get it."

"Then we went to the library to try to look up what could have happened."

"But when he started crying we decided we couldn't deal with him by ourselves, so we called Blaine."

"Obviously, Blaine couldn't deal with him either or I wouldn't be here." Mercedes commented.

Blaine shrugged, then he said to Kurt "This is Mercedes, can you say hello?"

"Hello!" Kurt said loudly.

"Awww, he's so cute!" Mercedes squealed. Wes and David glanced at each other, questioning the sanity of Kurt's friends.

"He really wants his mom. We're going to bring him back to his house and try to find out what happened to him." Blaine explained.

"Wait, you told him you were going to bring him to his mom?" Mercedes demanded.

"Yeah… Is that bad?" Blaine asked uncertainly. Mercedes glanced at Kurt then she grabbed Blaine and dragged him away from the table.

"You are such an idiot! Don't you know anything, or has the overdosing on hair products affected your thinking?"

"Wha-"Blaine started to say, but Mercedes cut him off again.

"His mom is dead. She died when he was 7." Mercedes said angrily.

Blaine closed his eyes and massaged his temples. "I had no idea… We're going to have to find a way to turn him back to normal soon. We'll just pretend his mom's on a trip or something."

Mercedes nodded mutely and the two returned to the table. Kurt had jelly all over his face; he even had some on his nose. Mercedes bit her lip to keep from laughing. Kurt picked up his napkin in both hands and scrunched his eyes closed as he rubbed it on his mouth.

Mercedes couldn't take in any more and pulled Kurt into a hug. He squirmed away from her, giggling.

"Hey, Kurt? I just talked to your mother." Blaine said to the small boy.

"My mommy? Is she coming to get me?" Kurt asked excitedly.

"No, she's on a trip with your daddy for a few days." Kurt looked devastated, but Blaine hastily said "But they said you get to stay with us. We're going to have lots of fun and do whatever you want."

"Okay!" Kurt agreed happily, forgetting he was sad about not seeing his parents.

"So what do you want to do Kurt?" Mercedes asked.

"Let's play a game!" Kurt exclaimed joyously, he hopped down from the table and jumped up and down in anticipation.

Mercedes got a good look at Kurt's attire for the first time and laughed out loud at the sight of the Dalton uniform. The sleeves were stained from the jelly and hung down from Kurt's hands and his pants trailed on the floor behind him.

"Hey Kurt, do you like to go shopping?" Mercedes asked the boy.

"Yes! I love to go shopping with mommy!" Kurt replied happily.

"Do you want to go shopping with me today?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt contemplated the offer. He liked shopping with his mother, but he had never shopped with someone else before. He didn't know that girl very well, and she might try to hug him again…

"Only if Bwaine can come too." Kurt decided, and Mercedes glanced at the other boy.

"Of course he can come, honey." Mercedes told her friend. Kurt clapped, and the sleeves of his uniform flapped together.

"We'll even let you pick out you own outfits." Blaine told Kurt. Mercedes slapped he forehead, because if she knew Kurt, letting him have free reign in any store, even as a kid, wouldn't end well.

"Wes, David, you two get to work on finding out what happened to Kurt. Check with Trevor."

"Trevor? But he such a nerd! He's like, in his room 24/7!" David said.

"I heard an explosion in there once." Wes added.

"But the kid's a genius. Just tell him what happened. Maybe he'll know." Blaine said, before hurrying after Kurt and Mercedes.

"How come he gets to go shopping and we have to do, like, research?" Wes complained to David.

"I have no idea, he always gets the breaks." David replied enviously.

"Oh well. Let's go see what Trevor's up to." Wes said, the hesitated and added, "But if I hear any explosions, I'm out."

**END…**

**FOR NOW!**

**In the next chapter: Blaine, Mercedes, and little Kurtie go shopping.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry it took me so loooong to update! But, It's a snow day so I figured, why not?**

**Okay, who's pumped for the return of Glee? I bought "Bills Bills Bills" today and let me just say that it is fan-freaking-tastic!**

**CAN. NOT. WAIT.**

**(However, I'm going to have to wait because I do not own Glee)**

"Bwaine, this is pwetty!" Kurt exclaimed, pointing at a Disney Princess gown.

"Kurt, I don't think that we should get you a dress." Blaine said gently.

"BUT I WANT IT!" Kurt wailed. An old woman shot Blaine a look that clearly said "control your child and stalked off.

"Okay, okay. But just one." Blaine said and tossed the dress into the cart.

Kurt skipped off happily to where Mercedes was looking through shirts. Blaine wheeled the cart over to them and Mercedes gave him an odd glance when she saw what he'd picked for Kurt. He threw his hands up and pointed at Kurt, and Mercedes nodded understandingly.

Kurt then decided that it would be fun to play hide and seek and burrowed himself inside the clothing rack.

"Kurtsie, we need to decide what to get you! Can you come out please?" Mercedes begged.

Kurt popped out of the clothes giggling and began to bounce around Blaine and Mercedes in a figure eight.

"How about this one Kurt?" Mercedes asked, holding up a striped shirt. Kurt inspected it then nodded approvingly.

About ten shirts later, the three of them began to make their way toward the front of the store when Kurt made a sharp U-turn and ran off in the other direction. Mercedes and Blaine glanced at each other once, and then dashed after him. Kurt led the others to the toy section.

"Crap" Blaine said.

"How much money do you have on you? We're going to need it." Mercedes said.

"Trevor?" Wes called tentatively. There was a noise that sounded suspiciously like an explosion and the two boys jumped backwards.

Then the door creaked open and a tall, skinny boy with messy brown hair stepped out into the hallway. He was wearing a lab coat and huge scientific goggles. He cringed at the sunlight, explaining that he hadn't been out of his room in a few weeks, and invited Wes and David into his room. They followed hesitantly, and Trevor smiled at them.

"You know, I think you're the first people that have come to visit all year. I think the explosions scare people away." Trevor laughed, and Wes and David forced laughs too, still glancing around nervously.

"So, what do you need?" Trevor asked, as he got them all tea.

"What?" David asked.

"No one ever visits me unless they need something. So, what is it that you need from me and what are you offering in return? I cannot create or accept and illegal substances and refuse to assist people in their love lives in any way."

"Actually, we just need you to tell us if you know of anything that might… erm… you know, turn someone into a toddler." Wes told Trevor awkwardly.

"Actually, I just made something that would do that a while ago… I sold it though, made a huge profit… why?"

"Who did you sell it too?" David asked intensely.

"I-I don't know his name!" Trevor replied nervously, "Why is it such a big deal?"

"Wes and I recently found a toddler version of our friend in the library. We need a way to turn him back and we need to know who did this to him."

"Here, I'll email you the security tape. You could try to figure out who it is." Trevor said, clicking a few buttons on his computer. "As for an antidote… I guess I could try, but it's going to cost you."

"What? This is your fault in the first place!" David exclaimed.

"How do you figure!" Trevor replied angrily.

"Dude, don't make him mad, he's sort of our only hope." Wes whispered.

"Sorry. I guess you didn't know that the person you sold the stuff to was going to use it badly." David forced himself to say kindly.

"Well, I think that one thousand dollars should cover it…" Trevor said, turning back to the two boys, all traces of friendliness gone.

"A THOUS- I mean… okay." David changed his tone as Wes elbowed him.

"Good. It's all settled then. Just sign here, initial here and here, and sign once more here." Trevor told them passing a contract across the table in a very businesslike manner.

"Fine." David grumbled, signing the paper.

"Excellent. I'll get to work right away. I'll probably have your antidote in 3 to 5 weeks."

"THREE TO FIVE?" David shouted "We need it NOW!"

"Thank you for your time." Wes sighed, pulling his friend out of the room and down the hall.

"Kurtsie, you already got three others just like this." Blaine said sweetly as Kurt happily placed another pair of fairy wings into the cart.

Kurt pouted, and he looked so freaking adorable that Blaine had to give in. Kurt skipped off again, and Blaine turned to a very disapproving Mercedes.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"You know what. You! You're letting your love for Kurt affect you judgement… like drugs."

"That is completely insane!"

"There's over three hundred dollars worth of toys and princess apparel in there!" Mercedes gestured to the overflowing cart.

"Well… yeah…" Blaine replied sheepishly.

"Look, just take out some of this stuff and keep a little bit. Kurt will never know." Mercedes reached into the cart and pulled out a giant fluffy dog. She began to put it back when Blaine grabbed it from her, saying "Kurt really likes this one!"

Mercedes sighed and they cleared the cart so that there was only one of everything. Kurt skipped back and didn't notice that over half his toys were missing as he placed one last can of glitter into the cart.

The three of them checked out and left the store to check out the rest of the mall. In hindsight, that probably wasn't the best idea. They got about two feet before Kurt saw and ice cream stand and dashed off again. After they bought Kurt his ice cream, they sat down to wait for him to finish.

Kurt managed to get ice cream all over his face, and some even went into his hair. Blaine and Mercedes attempted to wipe it off but Kurt kept squirming away from them.

"I can do it!" He cried, and Mercedes relinquished the napkin. Kurt rubbed his face and managed to get most of the frozen dairy treat off his face.

"Good job" Blaine told him, and Mercedes shot him a funny look.

"Bwaine, watch this!" Kurt shouted and he ran and leapt into the fountain. Blaine and Mercedes both jumped up and dashed over to Kurt, who was giggling. They pulled him out of the water and he began to complain about his wet clothes.

"Kurtsie, why did you do that hon?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt shrugged.

"Hey, Bwaine? When do I get to see my mommy?"

"Soon, I promise" Blaine replied, and Mercedes sighed loudly behind him.

"Blaine, Santanna and Brittney are approaching… should we leave?"

"Wait, who?"

"Woah, hold up. Did you and Kurt somehow make gay babies?" Santanna asked.

"Oh, them…" Blaine muttered to Mercedes.

"Hello Santanna, Brittney." Blaine said gentlemanly.

"No seriously, are you and Kurt an item yet?" Santanna pestered.

"My name's Kurt!" Kurt said happily.

Santanna looked down at Kurt, who was still dripping, then back at Blaine. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do it!" Blaine protested.

"Then who did?" Santanna asked.

"We don't know yet." Blaine explained.

"Hi Kurt! You probably don't remember me but I'm Brittney and we made out once." Brittney explained to Kurt.

"What's that?" Kurt asked.

"OKAY!" Blaine cut Brittney off, "Well, Mercedes and I need to be going so…"

"Can I keep him?" Brittney asked, holding Kurt's hand.

"Um… no, sorry." Mercedes said grabbing Kurt's other hand.

"I have got to tell the others…" Santanna said to herself, whipping out her phone and sending a mass text to all of New Directions.

"C'mon Kurt, we're going back to Dalton now."

"Okay Bwaine." Kurt agreed happily.

The three of them left the store and drove back to Dalton.

**Okay, please don't kill me for the shortness of this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**GUYS!**

**OKAY, so the video for "When I Get You Alone" was released**

***SPOILER ALERT* Okay, so was any one else CRUSHED that it wasn't sung to Kurt?**

**I was so upset, and Kurt looked so sad! GRRR! Stupid Gap Guy!**

**And now a mini-scene explaining Blaine's actions:**

**Kurt: *sob***

**Blaine: what's wrong? **

**Kurt: you're a slut!**

**Blaine: ?**

**Gap Guy: Hey, do you want to go out some time?**

**Blaine: Wha- NO! I just wanted a free pair of socks.**

**Kurt: *stops sobbing* wha-**

**Blaine: It worked too ;D**

**Kurt: Oh, Blaine! *hug***

**Blaine: *hug* xD**

**Gap Guy: Awww, that's the fifth time this week! Why do they always have boyfriends?**

**Blaine and Kurt: 3**

**ANYWAY, on to the story! Thanks so much for all the reviews, I have so many ideas for this story and I just get so excited and have to write it! Also, you should all go check out my buddy 1undercover. We recently played a James Bond game (I'm so awful at shooters :p) but there were two characters that looked quite similar to Blaine and Kurt… needless to say we were very amused that they were killing each other and she's writing a story about it :D**

**(I don't own Glee. Or Kurt. Or Blaine. ****)**

"Are we there yet?" a voice came from the back of the car.

Blaine sighed and answered "Kurtsie, I told you three times already, we'll be there in just a few more minutes."

"That didn't say it!" Kurt said indignantly.

Blaine and Mercedes looked back from the front seats to see Brittany sitting in the trunk of the car.

"Brittany? What are you doing!" Blaine asked her.

"I'm sitting…" Brittany replied, confused.

"No, what are you doing in my car?" Blaine asked again.

"I'm sitting, I told you." Brittany replied, looking at Blaine like he was being an idiot.

"Why are you sitting in my car?" Blaine tried again.

"Well, I wanted to play with Kurt more. So I got in you trunk, and I'm coming back to Dalton for the party."

"What party?" Mercedes asked suspiciously as Blaine pulled into the Dalton parking lot.

"I can't really remember." Brittany answered honestly, then she noticed Dalton "Woah, is that a castle? Do you have a dragon?"

"No… that's my school. Dalton…" Blaine replied, crushing Brittany's excitement.

Blaine unbuckled Kurt (and Brittany, because she couldn't figure out how to push the button) and the four of them went up to Blaine's dorm room.

Blaine opened the door and-

"SURPRISE!" shouted all of the New Directions kids.

Rachel squealed and ran up to Kurt. She knelt down and hugged him, much to his annoyance.

"Awww, you're so cuuuuute!" Rachel exclaimed, hugging Kurt more tightly.

"Stoppit!" Kurt wailed, squirming and trying to get away from Rachel.

"Sorry, Kurt, you're just so adorable as a little kid!" Rachel cried.

Kurt humphed indignantly and said "I'm _not _little, I'm four." He held of four fingers to illustrate his age.

One by one the members of New Directions came up to Kurt, most of the girls ended up hugging him while the guys just looked at him like he was a freak of nature.

When Puck approached him, however, Kurt whimpered and took cover behind Blaine's legs.

"What'd I do?" Puck asked, astounded.

Blaine knelt down and asked softly "What's the matter Kurt?"

Kurt pointed at Puck and said "he's mean to me!"

"No I'm not! I've never even met the kid!" Puck said defensively.

"Did you know Kurt when you were a little kid though?" Blaine asked.

Puck thought about this for a minute, then said "oh…" and nodded understandingly, "I used to always push him down and steal his lunch."

"Well, that's probably why he's afraid of you." Blaine told Puck.

Puck shrugged and backed away from Kurt. The next person to approach Kurt was Finn.

"Hey… Kurt." Finn said, still taking in the fact that his stepbrother was a four year old.

"You're tall" Kurt observed.

"Oh, yeah. I am." Finn said, kneeling down to Kurt's height. Finn peered at Kurt for a moment then stood up again, muttering "that's trippy."

After a few moments of awkward silence, Blaine decided to finally question what was going on "So… why are you guys here?"

"I invited them." Santanna told him bluntly.

"Okay… why?"

"To see little Kurt."

"Ah. Okay… So, how long will you be staying?"

"I'm leaving in 10 minutes; don't know about the rest of 'em."

Blaine nodded slowly, looking at the teenagers that were filling his dorm room.

"We have a glee practice in three hours, and it's not exactly a short drive back to Lima…" Rachel said apologetically.

"Oh, okay." Blaine said. Then he realized what this might mean. "Wait… Mercedes are you leaving too?"

"I kind of have to. We have to perform in the half time show of our school's football game."

"Oh… okay." Blaine said awkwardly as they kids edged towards the door. "Oh, hey, Finn? Could you not tell Kurt's parents about this? I've got it totally under control!" Blaine lied.

"Oh really? Okay." Finn replied, totally believing Blaine's reassurance that everything was fine.

"Bye Kurtsie!" Rachel called as they left.

Kurt waved goodbye to his new friends then turned back to Blaine. "Where are they goin'?"

"They have to go back to their houses." Blaine told Kurt.

"I wanna' go back to my house!"

Blaine looked at Wes and David for help.

"Hey Kurt, wanna play a game?" Wes asked.

"Okay!" Kurt agreed happily, completely forgetting his prior request.

"What do you want to play?" Wes asked encouragingly, Blaine silently sent him a thank you.

"Let's have a tea party!" Kurt said.

Wes, David and Blaine glanced at one another, and then Blaine said "okay Kurt."

A few preparations later Wes, David, Blaine and Kurt were all sitting in a circle drinking 'tea' (hot water with sugar) and eating candies that Kurt had covered in glitter. Blaine had managed to talk Kurt out of wearing his Disney princess dress (partially because Blaine didn't think that Kurt could get it on by himself and didn't think he could deal with helping Kurt get dressed) but he had insisted on wearing his fairy wings and he would hit Wes every time he turned.

Wes picked up one of the glitter-coated candies and peered at it hesitantly. He touched his tongue to it, shivered, and put it back.

Kurt giggled and picked up the teapot, pouring them all more 'tea.' Wes and David both dumped their cups into nearby plants while Kurt was distracted (he was teaching Blaine the correct way to hold a teacup. "no, no, no! You put your pinkie up like this!") But Blaine took a deep breath and took a sip of the steaming liquid.

Blaine spluttered, but managed to swallow. "Yum!" he said to Kurt, who smiled happily while Wes and David collapsed in fits of silent laughter.

"Hey, Blaine, how is it?" Wes asked, suppressing his laughter.

"Delicious." Blaine growled. Kurt beamed proudly.

"Hey, Kurtsie, isn't Blaine just a great guy? If only you were older…" David mocked wistfully.

"I already told you, I'm four!" Kurt yelled angrily.

"It's okay Kurt, he knows. He's just being an idiot." Blaine said.

Kurt's eyes widened. "That's a bad word!"

"What?"

"You said…" Kurt paused, dropping his voice to a whisper, "_idiot_."

"Yeah, gosh Blaine! You're supposed to be setting a good example!" Wes exclaimed.

"It's okay Kurt, Blaine didn't mean to say that. He meant silly." David said to Kurt.

Kurt didn't look convinced. Wes and David both glared at Blaine.

"Kurtsie, I didn't mean to say that. It was an accident."

"It's okay Bwaine, I forgive you." Kurt told him.

Blaine looked at his watch, which read 8:04. "Hey Kurt, are you getting tired buddy?"

Kurt yawned and said "no."

"I think it's time to get ready for bed. Wes, David, do you guys…" but Wes and David had mysteriously disappeared. Blaine turned his attention back to Kurt. "Okay, so what do you do to get ready for bed?"

Kurt considered this for a moment, then replied "Well, first I take my bath, then I get my jammies on and brush my teef. Then mommy reads me a book and then I go to sweep."

"Okay… so what's first? Right, bath." Blaine went into the bathroom and turned on the water, getting it to a comfortable temperature. When the tub was full, Blaine called Kurt into the bathroom.

"Okay, so is that warm enough?" Blaine asked the toddler. Kurt dipped a hand into the tub and nodded affirmatively.

Kurt then began to undress. Blaine wasn't sure what to do, but when Kurt started taking off his pants Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and darted out of the room, running into the door on the way. Blaine slammed the door behind him and leaned against it, panting and not quite sure what to do.

"WES, DAVID!" Blaine shouted, pounding on the door to his friends' room. For once he was glad his best friends live across the hall.

"Yes Blaine? Do you need our help?" Wes answered without opening the door.

"YES! Please, I don't know what to do!"

Wes opened the door and he and David came into the hallway. "What do you need Blaine?"

"Kurt is in my bathroom naked and I'm not sure what to do!" Blaine said quickly.

"Okay, if he wasn't four I would have a lot more suggestions."

"Not the time Wes."

"So… what's the issue again?" David asked.

"Kurt needs to take a bath. I can't… like… help him… so one of you has to do it." Blaine said.

Wes and David both shivered and backed up awkwardly.

"Dude… I can't do that! I mean… I know him… and… it would be weird…" Wes told his friend.

"Yeah, plus you're the one who's in love with him. You'll probably end up seeing him naked anyway." David said.

Blaine flushed bright red "Kurt and I are just friends, I've told you that a billion times."

"It's actually been 2,312. We've been keeping track."

"Okay, great. So what are we going to do?"

"What are you going to do?"

"No way, this is a 'we' thing."

"What if Kurt drowns in the bath tub? It would be on your conscience for the rest of your life."

Blaine paled and his eyes grew wide, but he managed to say "that would never happen."

"Oh really? The odds of death by slipping and falling in a shower or bathtub are 2,232 to 1. Are you sure you're willing to risk it?"

"Umm…" Blaine replied.

"Exactly."

"I still don't want to. It would just be so weird. Plus, what if Kurt ever found out once he's normal age again?"

"True. THAT would be an awkward conversation." Wes laughed.

"Oh, hey, Kurt, just by the way I helped you take a bath once." David imitated.

Blaine scowled at them.

"Hey, I know! Call Mercedes!" Wes suggested.

"Good idea Wes, it won't be as awkward for her because she's a girl."

"Okay… hold on one second." Blaine said to Wes and David, he went into his dorm room and called in to Kurt "Hey, Kurt? Are you in there?" Blaine knocked gently on the door, and it opened up a bit. Blaine took a deep breath and stuck his head through the opening to check on Kurt. But this was hopeless, because Kurt was _gone_.

**Goodness, Kurtsie just can't stay still can he? Please review, and happy almost-new-episode-of-Glee!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'M SO SORRY! I haven't posted in forever, I know. Please find it in your hearts to forgive me. I tried to make this chapter worth the wait!**

**(Don't own Glee. *sigh*)**

Blaine, Wes and David stood in shocked silence as they realized what this meant. Kurt could be anywhere in the school… Plus he was probably still naked...

"What do we do?" Wes asked, snapping them back to reality. Blaine began to hyperventilate and David shook his head in uncertainty and disbelief.

"Should we just start running around yelling?" David suggested. The others agreed and they

were off in three different directions.

Blaine headed toward the cafeteria, Wes upstairs and David to the gym.

Blaine dashed into the cafeteria, calling for Kurt. He paused to ask people if they had seen a toddler run by "about this tall and possibly naked?" But no one seemed to have noticed anything of the sort.

"Kurt? KURT?" Blaine shouted sprinting around the cafeteria. People were giving him odd looks but Blaine didn't notice. What would Mercedes say? What if Kurt's parents found out?

Blaine took a deep breath.

_Okay Blaine, think, if you were Kurt where would you go? _Blaine turned and headed out of the cafeteria still no idea where his toddler friend could be.

Wes clambered up the stairs and began to look around for Kurt.

"Kurt? Kurt? Want some chocolate? You can have some if you come out!" Wes bribed. No response.

Then Wes had a great idea and headed up another flight of stair to visit an acquaintance.

David looked around the gym for Kurt, checking behind the bleachers, in the lockers rooms, and in the supply closet but Kurt was nowhere to be found. Then something in the hallway caught his eye. David walked over and realized that his guess had been right. There was definitely a trail of glitter on the floor.

From this David made two assumptions:

First, that Kurt was at the end of the trail. Second, Kurt was most likely not naked if he was leaving glitter behind him. The second assumption made David a whole lot more willing to follow the glitter trail.

"TREVOR!" Wes shouted pounding on the door to the kid's room.

Trevor opened the door and sighed "If you're looking for your stupid antidote I told you _three weeks _not three hours."

"I need your help. We lost Kurt and I need to use your cameras to find out where he is."

"I charge $50 to use my security system, but I'd be happy to help if you can afford my fee."

"Really dude? What is it with you and money?" Wes growled, but took fifty dollars out of his wallet and handed it to Trevor anyway.

Trevor smiled and hopped over two his computer. He typed a few things and pulled up about ten different images. "If he's in someone's dorm I can't find him, I'm not allowed to bug dorms… but if he's in a hallway…" Trevor trailed off, his eyes flickering from picture to picture.

"Ah! There! Your friend's a girl? I thought it was a kid from here." Trevor told Wes questioningly.

"He's not a girl… what makes you say that?" Wes asked suspiciously.

"Oh… Why did you buy him a princess gown?" Trevor asked, peering at the computer screen.

"I didn't. It must have been Blaine. Well, where is he?"

"He's in D hall outside room…" Trevor clicked a few times and zoomed in "253."

Wes was out the door without another word. Trevor pocketed his fifty dollars and sunk back into his swivel chair. Life was good.

Wes hurried along the hallway, texting Blaine and David as he went.

The three of them arrived in front of room 253 at the same time; Blaine had sprinted all the way from the other side of the school. But Kurt wasn't there…

"Wait… who's room is this?" Blaine asked suddenly, gesturing to the door.

Wes and David shrugged and Blaine knocked on the door. The door opened and the person in the doorway asked "What?" rudely.

"Hello Zeke." Blaine said coldly.

"Hello Blaine. What do you want?"

"I'm looking for Kurt." Blaine said.

"Why would you come here? As much as I would like having Kurt in my room, I'm quite alone."

"Really? Then you wouldn't mind if I came in and looked around would you?" Blaine asked.

Zeke glared at Blaine, but stepped aside to allow the three boys into his room. Wes and David glanced awkwardly at each other before following Blaine into the dorm room.

"Kurt? Are you in here? Kurt?" Blaine called loudly, looking around under the bed and around the room.

"I told you. Is that all?" Zeke asked.

Then a small voice from the doorway asked tentatively "Bwaine?" Blaine spun on the spot a let out a sigh of relief. Kurt was standing in the doorway in his princess gown. He looked like he was about to fall asleep on the spot. Blaine ran up to Kurt, picked him up, and hugged him.

Wes and David both said "Awwww" In perfect harmony.

Zeke was staring at the toddle in awe. "Is that… Kurt?"

From Blaine's arms, Kurt managed to wave when he heard his name.

Zeke waved back, still gaping at little Kurt.

"Well, see you Zeke." Blaine said in much better humor as he carried Kurt out of Zeke's room and back to his own.

Wes, David, and Blaine decided that Kurt could have the extra bed in Blaine's room because his roommate was out of town for the weekend. They weren't exactly sure where they'd put the little boy when Randy, Blaine's roommate, got back, but for now Kurt could have his bed.

Kurt fell asleep in Blaine's arms on the way back to the dorm room and Blaine got him into his pajamas and put him in his bed (It's all good though, he was already wearing underwear under his princess gown). Blaine flopped into his own bed and heaved a sigh of relief. One day down, twenty to go.

"Bwaine?" Kurt said softly, but Blaine didn't wake up. Kurt reached up and shook Blaine's shoulder, repeating "Bwaine?" a little louder. Blaine stirred and opened his eyes. He looked over at Kurt, confused.

"I… I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you?" Kurt asked innocently.

Blaine immediately felt himself flush. Kurt had just asked to sleep with him. Blaine shook his head to make sure he was actually awake. He shouldn't be feeling so awkward; Kurt was only four after all…

"Yeah… yeah I guess so." Blaine said. Kurt smiled a little and climbed up into Blaine's bed. Blaine took a deep breath and attempted to just ignore it and go back to sleep. Kurt fell asleep rather quickly, curled up with his back pressed against Blaine. Blaine tried to find a position where he could be comfortable but avoid touching Kurt. Eventually, Blaine fell asleep.

Wes and David did not pass up this opportunity. While sleeping Blaine had subconsciously put his arms around Kurt, who was still curled up next to him. David quickly took a series of pictures before the two of them snuck back into their own dorm room.


	6. Chapter 6

**So, this chapter doesn't have too much Blaine. Actually, there is a bit more of a different fellow. Don't shoot me if I murder his characterization! Also, I'm soooo sorry I'm not updating as frequently as I usually do. I'm in my school's musical and there's a lot of rehearsal. Add in homework and I don't have too much free time… Hopefully the chapter is almost maybe worth the wait?**

The next morning Blaine was awakened by a very hyper Kurt. "Blaine! It's morning! Stop sleeping!" Kurt decided that shaking Blaine to get him up wasn't working and decided to try the classic 'Christmas Morning' technique. Kurt stood up and dove onto his friend, who woke up with a start.

"Okay, Kurt! I'm getting up…" Blaine told the boy, trying to roll over without squishing him. Kurt hopped down off Blaine's bed and hit the ground running. Blaine sighed, still in the process of waking up, and hurried after Kurt.

Kurt dashed across the hallway to Wes and David's room (Blaine had to point him in the right direction after Kurt almost woke up four unsuspecting students, but he got there eventually).

Blaine grinned mischievously at the possibility for revenge and quietly opened the door for Kurt who went running inside happily.

Blaine waited for a few moments and then he heard a loud "Wake up!" from within the room followed by some grumbling noises. He listened again: _THUMP _"Wake up!" "Ow! Okay, I'm getting up… go jump on Wes." _THUPM _"Wake up!" "David, get him off… I'm going back to sleep…" _THUMP _"Or not. I'm coming, I'm coming, okay?"

Blaine hopped away from the door and Kurt came sprinting out of the room followed by a very disheveled looking Wes and David. Wes glared at him as he tried to hide his laughter. Then Kurt ran out of the room and dashed down the hall, shouting something about pancakes.

"Blaine… It's five AM. Please just put the kid back in bed."

"Well, at least we won't be late for class!" Blaine reasoned.

The three boys hurried after Kurt and found him in the cafeteria. They got Kurt some breakfast and then Wes and David left to go to their classes. Blaine was about to follow suit and head to his math class when he remembered he still had Kurt… Bringing a toddler with him to class might not work out so well. Blaine grabbed his phone and sent out a mass text to all of New Directions.

The first to respond was Puck. _I can skip skool 2day. Teachers r used to it._

Blaine quickly replied: _Okay, thanks. If you could take Kurt to the movies or something just until school is over that would be great. Bring any other members of the Glee Club to help out._

Blaine seriously hoped that his last sentence would be followed, because he wasn't sure he trusted Puck to look out for Kurt…

Puck finally showed up – alone – and Blaine met him and told Kurt that Puck was going to hang out with him today before hurrying off to class.

Puck picked Kurt up and put him into the back seat of his car. He hopped into the driver's seat and pulled out of the Dalton parking lot.

"So, Kurt, what do you want to do?"

Kurt didn't say anything but continued looking at Puck warily, as if he was afraid. "What'd I do?" Puck asked Kurt after several more moments of silence and glaring.

Kurt looked up at Puck nervously and said quietly "You're a bully! You're always mean to me and you take my toys away without asking and you push me down."

Puck looked at Kurt, confused. Then he realized… He and Kurt had gone to the same preschool. He didn't remember anything, but it was possible that he'd been mean to Kurt when they were little kids.

Puck decided the best thing to do was something he was very good at. Lie. "No, Kurt, that's my little brother. I'm nice but my brother is a meanie."

"Oh!" Kurt smiled "Okay… why isn't Bwaine coming with us?"

"He has to go to school." Puck explained. _God little kids are adorable_ he thought as Kurt tried to piece the conversation together. _I wonder if Beth is anything like that…_

"Where are we goin'?" Kurt asked Puck, looking up at him with big eyes.

"Where do you want to go?" Puck asked, and Kurt shrugged. They just drove in silence for a few moments until Kurt said quietly "Can I go home and see my mommy?"

Puck glanced back at the toddler "Why? Isn't your mom dead?"

Kurt looked up quickly, wide-eyed "No! Bwaine said mommy was on a twip. She'll be back soon though."

"Okay… sure." Puck said. He decided to take the kid to get an ice cream. Who doesn't love ice cream? Puck bought Kurt an ice cream and they sat on a bench in the park eating their ice cream. Kurt finished first and he hopped up and took off running through the park.

Puck jumped up and dashed after the kid. He'd feel pretty bad if he lost Kurt… Puck finally found the boy. He was crouched down by the pond smashing the remaining ice cream cone and throwing it to the ducks.

"Hey Kurt, you can't just run off like that." Puck said, trying really hard to be nice and not punch the kid.

"Sorry, I wanted to see the duckies." Kurt replied innocently. Puck sighed. How was he supposed to be a badass when he was spending his day with an adorable little kid? He looked down at his watch: 1:30. He had about 2 hours to find things for Kurt to do…

"Hey, Brittany? If you could do anything today what would you want to do?" Puck asked into his phone a few moments later.

"Ummm… I like to go to the beach. Oh! I like the zoo, but they don't let me go in anymore because I took a penguin home once. I like petting zoos too. And-"**

Brittany's voice cut off and the sound of a teacher came through the phone. Puck, being a good and reliable friend, swore loudly at the teacher before hanging up quickly.

Puck closed his phone and turned back to Kurt who was muttering angrily to himself about being bored. Puck ran a hand through his practically nonexistent hair and decided to give up on the whole babysitter thing. There weren't as many chicks coming up to goggle at Kurt as he'd expected.

Puck dropped Kurt off at Dalton, instructing him to "go find Blaine or something" and Kurt decided to do just that. He began to wander the halls, calling for Blaine. A few teachers angirilly closed their classroom doors. Then Kurt found someone. Not Blaine like he'd hoped, but it was someone.

"Hi Kurtsie! Remember me? I'm Zach!" Zach said to the kid.

Kurt shook his head to tell the other boy that he did not in fact know who he was. Zach looked mildly disappointed, but he still took Kurt's hand and led him to the cafeteria. One way or another, Zach figured, he would replace that Blaine Anderson. Kurt deserved much better… When he was back to normal he would remember this and he would finally notice someone other than Blaine.

**Okay, kind of a boring chapter I know, but I promise that it's leading to something good! I'll try to update sooner, but I'm really busy… Reviews are love and the more I get the more quickly I update!**


	7. Chapter 7

**My Dearest Lovely Reviewers and other people who follow this story,**

**First of all I'm so freaking sorry! I haven't posting in ages, I know that!**

**I'm in my school's musical (Seussical for those who care) and we've been practicing nonstop. This is the week we get to perform the show, and I've been getting home at 11:00 every night with a crapload of homework I still need to do. However, when the show is over, this afternoon, I'll be able to resume posting new chapters like I usually do. Again, I'm so sorry! I hope you still choose to read my stories after this whole fiasco.**

"Where are we goin'?" Kurt asked happily as Zach led him up a flight of stairs.

"Oh, nowhere special honey. Just to my room." Zach replied sweetly.

"Okay!" Kurt agreed, following the other boy to his room.

They arrived at room 405 and Zach opened the door and walked inside, Kurt following. Zach immediately grabbed a cake off the table and offered Kurt a piece. Kurt looked like Christmas had come early and Zach began marveling at how simple this was.

Zach picked up the little boy and put him into a chair at the coffee table. Kurt began to eat his cake, and Zach smiled at him.

"Are we friends now Kurt?" he asked and Kurt nodded, stuffing more cake into his mouth. "You like me more than Blaine, right?" Zach continued.

Kurt swallowed some cake and replied "Bwaine?" He looked around and asked in surprise, "Whew is Bwaine?"

Zach frowned. This might end up being a bit more difficult than he'd though.

Blaine sighed in relief as the final bell rang. He pulled out his phone and called Puck.

"Hello? Who's this?" Puck's voice asked angrily through the phone.

"It's Blaine. School's done, could you bring Kurt back now?"

"Oh… um… I brought him back like an hour ago. I thought you'd find him." Puck replied bluntly.

"What?" Blaine said loudly into the phone, "Where is he?"

"I dunno dude, you tell me." Puck replied.

Blaine hung up his phone angrily. _Just goes to show you, _he thought, _you can't trust anyone._

Just then Blaine heard a very familiar voice… well, not a voice really but he most definitely recognized that cry. Blaine dashed up a flight of stairs to see a disheveled looking Zach trying to convince Kurt to go back into his room.

"Kurt, it's okay, just be quiet and I'll give you more cake!" Zach told the crying boy, but Kurt only wailed louder.

"Hey!" Blaine shouted, running up to Kurt and Zach, "Zach what the hell are you doing?"

"What? There was a toddler wandering around the hallway so I decided to help!" Zach protested.

"Yeah, sure, what did you do to him?"

"Nothing!"

"Then why is he crying?"

"I have no idea!"

The two boys glared at each other for a moment, then Blaine knelt down and asked Kurt gently "Are you okay, Kurt?" But much to his surprise Kurt cried even louder when he saw Blaine.

"Kurt? It's me Blaine. What's wrong buddy?" Blaine tried again.

"He…he said t-that y-you don't l-like me anymore" Kurt wailed pointing at Zach.

Blaine sat his jaw, shooting a death glare at Zach. "Kurtsie, you know that's not true. Of course I like you, silly." Blaine said, and Kurt stopped howling and sniffled and looked up at Blaine.

"Really?" Kurt asked.

"Really." Blaine replied grinning. Kurt smiled and tackled Blaine in a hug. Zach made a strangled noise and Blaine turned around angrily, remembering the other boy.

"I think you should leave now. Just leave Kurt alone, he deserves _way_ better than you."

"You're just jealous because when he gets back to normal _I'm _going to ask him out, and he's going to say yes and forget all about you." Zach growled before slamming the door of his room behind him.

Blaine carried Kurt back to his dorm room and tucked him into his bed, taking his comfy chair for himself. He tried not to let what Zach had said get to him, he really did, but somehow he just couldn't shake what he had said. He and Kurt were just good friends… Sure Blaine got butterflies in his stomach whenever they saw each other… And he felt like Kurt's laugh was the most adorable sound in the world and he loved just staring into Kurt's eyes... But friends think that their friends are beautiful and amazing, right?

Finally, Blaine managed to fall asleep.

He was awakened the very sudden;y by the sounds of Kurt frantically searching for something. Blaine cracked open his eyes just a bit and watched Kurt tearing throught the blankets looking for something. Blaine sighed, decided going back to sleep was useless, and began to get up. Then he realized that it was only 12:45 and slouched back into his chair.

Kurt noticed the motion and dashed over to Blaine, yelling loudly "Bwaine! Where's beawy?"

"Wha-?" Blaine asked sleepily as Kurt led him over to the bed.

"I can't find beawy. My teddy beaw." Kurt cried in dismay.

Blaine shrugged, still drowsy, and decided to avoid a possible problem "It's okay Kurt," he yawned, "just go back to sleep."

"I can't sweep wifout beawy!" Kurt exclaimed loudly, causing Blaine to shush him.

"Okay, okay. Where did you last see him."

"He was wif my over aminals at my house."

Blaine froze. Kurt's house meant Kurt sleeping family, and Blaine did _not _want to deal with an angry, middle-of-the-night Burt. Especially if he was trespassing _in their house. _Blaine decided to try again. "Kurt, it's okay. Just go back to sleep."

"NO!"

This went on for a while until finally Blaine gave in.

Hiding in the bushes in front of the Hummel's house, Blaine yet again told himself he was going to be killed. But he kept going anyway.

He climbed one of the trees in Kurt's front yard and managed to get himself close enough to open a window. He carefully swung into the house and landed softly on the floor, internally praising his ninja skills and his mother for forcing him to do karate when he was 7. Then Blaine realized that he wasn't quite alone. Finn was snoring on the other side of the room.

Blaine froze and silently slipped past Finn. Now he needed to find Kurt's room… Blaine opened a few doors, looking for somewhere that said "KURT!" but he didn't see anything that stuck out. He did open the door to Burt and Carole's room, but he closed it again immediately. Blaine quietly descended the stairs and began searching again. He found a door leading to the basement and immediately recognized it as Kurt's room. It was just so… Kurt. Blaine began searching around for the teddy bear in the drawers (he may or may not have searched through Kurt's underwear) and the closet. Finally he saw it. It was on the very top shelf of Kurt's closet, but it was too high for Blaine to reach.

Blaine glared at the bear, then grabbed a chair and pushed it over to the closet. Blaine hopped up on the chair, grabbed the bear and pulled it off the shelf. _Success! _Blaine thought happily. Just then he heard footsteps upstairs… Blaine checked the time: 2:30.

Blaine listened and he heard the whirring of a refrigerator. Someone was having a late night snack. Blaine took a deep breath and hopped down off the chair, which immediately tipped over with a loud crash. Blaine froze, breathing hard. He carefully put the chair back where it belonged and prayed that whoever was eating hadn't heard the crash through the basement door. He wasn't that lucky.

"I-I know you're down here!" came the voice of a very scared Finn.

Blaine quickly dropped to the floor and crawled under Kurt's bed, trying not to make a sound.

Finn walked into the basement, very anxious and nervous. There was either a burglar, murderer, or rapist in his basement and his parents were both asleep. Finn clutched his baseball bat tightly. "HEY! You better get out of here right now! I'm armed!" He told the seemingly empty room.

Finn flicked on the lights and began searching for the person by poking his baseball bat into and possible hiding places. Blaine swore in his head and he decided he had no choice. "Finn!" he whispered.

Finn stopped searching and began to hyperventilate. He had begun to hope that he had imagined the crash. "Who's there?" He said, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Finn, this is Blaine. Put the bat down. Please." Blaine whispered desperately.

"How do you know who Blaine is? Did you do something to Kurt?" Finn whirled around, searching for the source of the voice.

"No, Finn, I swear, this is Blaine. Just put the bat down." Blaine whispered again.

"Why, so you can kill me? No way. If you really are Blaine prove it."

"How?" Blaine asked.

"I… um… what's Kurt's favorite color?" Finn asked, still anxious.

"It changes with the season and his outfit." Blaine replied.

"When we all went to a party, who did you kiss?"

"Rachel. Please Finn, just put the bat down." Blaine begged, still clutching Kurt's bear.

"No... but if you really are Blaine just come out and I promise not to smash your head."

Blaine took a deep breath and crawled out from under the bed. Finn jumped at the movement and turned toward Blaine quickly.

"See? It's me Blaine."

"Blaine?" Finn asked, relaxing a bit, "Why the hell are you in my house in the middle of the night."

Blaine held up the bear, still breathing hard, and replied "Kurt wouldn't go to sleep without his bear, so I came to get it."

Finn shook his head in disbelief, and replied "You must _really_ like Kurt to go through all this trouble just to get him to sleep when he's not even going to remember any of this."

"I… I think that I'm in love with him." Blaine didn't realize what he'd said until it was too late. "I mean… like… as a friend. Like, he's a great friend and I love that we're friends." Blaine quickly tried to backtrack but Finn had a goofy grin on his face.

"Don't worry, dude, I won't tell him… But just so you know, I'm pretty sure he feels the same way. Now you'd better get out of here before Burt wakes up, he won't be as forgiving as me."

Blaine nodded and hurried up the stairs and out the front door, Finn making loud noises to cover him.

Blaine dashed to his car and jumped into the driver's seat. He held the little bear up and said to it "You had better be worth it." Before driving back to Dalton.

Blaine made his way back to his room and opened the door, hoping Kurt hadn't broken anything. To his surprise Kurt was back in bed, fast asleep. Blaine sighed, and placed the teddy bear next to him. Kurt unconsciously reached out and pulled the bear close to him, snuggling deeper into the blankets and smiling in his sleep.

Blaine decided that right there is was worth it. Seeing Kurt look so genuinely happy and at ease made him happy. Blaine sunk into his chair and fell asleep instantly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! If you like this story you're in luck because this is the only one I can think of stuff to write about. I **_**still **_**haven't updated my other story 'Messing with Klaine' because I can't think of what to write. *sigh* Oh well. Hopefully you'll like this chapter! P.S. I know it's late. Sorry :P**

Blaine woke up gradually, not with the usual "WAKE UP!" from his favorite little four-year-old. He stretched and even got in a full yawn before he began to get worried. Blaine opened his eyes all the way and called groggily "Kurt?"

His call was met with silence and Blaine sat up, massaging the sleepiness out of his eyes. He looked around his room and realized with a start that he was alone. Blaine began to panic, but tried to keep calm. After all, this wasn't the first time Kurt had disappeared.

Blaine stopped pacing and took a deep, calming breath, sitting on his (or was it Kurt's?) bed. There, he noticed that an envelope had been tucked under Kurt's (or was it Blaine's?) pillow. It was addressed: To: Mr. Dapper From: His Best Friends. Blaine sighed, both out of relief that Kurt was probably fine and also out of annoyance at his "friends."

He opened up the envelope and read the following letter which it contained:

_ Dear Blaine,_

_Being loving friends, we have decided to __take __bring Kurt with us to the mall. David's girlfriend broke up with him and he wants to __use Kurt to pick up chicks__ go get ice cream to drown his sorrow. _

After this portion of the letter were multiple scribbles and a change of handwriting.

_Hahaha, just kidding! We just want to give you some free time without having to look after Kurt. See you __soon__ eventually,_

_Wes & David._

Blaine read the letter over a few times, deciphering the crossed out portions. He sighed, realizing to his dismay that he once again needed to rescue Kurt. Only this time it was from his two best friends.

Wes and David led Kurt through the mall, pointing out potential hook-ups as they went.

"Look over there, the blonde one, she's hot." Wes commented.

"Meh. She looks like an idiot to me." David replied. "Her brunette friend is much hotter."

"No way dude, her nose is HUGE! Plus she has that whole 'I'm better than you attitude' you can tell by how she looks at the others."

"What about the Asian?"

"She's taken, you can tell by the way she's smiling at her texts."

"Dude, how many times have you done this?"

"Enough" Wes smiled knowingly "Okay Kurt," Wes began, but as he looked down he realized that the little boy had already darted off towards the group.

Rachel, Brittany, Santanna, Tina and Mercedes were all at the mall (Quinn wasn't invited because she's a bitch). With prom coming up they were all excited to shop for dresses. They had all settled down to eat a mid-afternoon ice cream when a still very little Kurt came barreling towards them.

"Kurt!" Mercedes squealed happily, grabbing the smaller boy and pulling him into a hug "You're so cute as a little kid!"

Kurt smiled at them all "Hewwo!" He said. By about this time however Wes and David had caught up to the Kurt and quickly introduced themselves to the girls.

"Why hello there! Aren't you a lovely group!" Wes commented, flashing a charming smile. Tina rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her phone but the other girls smiled back at this mysterious newcomer.

"Look Wes, girls!" David cried, going along with their plan.

"Yes David, girls!" Wes replied, struggling to keep a straight face. He turned back to the group and said sweetly "please excuse my friend, he's very confused. You see, he's never met a girl before. He's been at Dalton all his life. I promised him that on his 17th birthday we could meet some."

Rachel and Mercedes exchanged a look that very clearly translated to _bullshit. _Brittany seemed entirely convinced by the story and Santanna's eyes were beginning to have the flirty glint that she used to pick up guys in bars.

David sniffled, using his acting skills to bring tears to his eyes, "They're so beautiful, Wes!"

Wes smiled at him like a parent would smile at a little kid and nodded sadly "They truly are aren't the David?" His eyes widened and he smiled as if he had just gotten the best idea in the universe "Would any of you be willing to go on a _date _with my friend?" David gasped in excitement for added effect.

"Would you really be so kind?" He asked, his eyes sparkling.

Brittany gasped and smiled brightly at the two boys. "Of course I will! Poor David!"

Santanna rolled her eyes at her friend, as just then a very disheveled-looking Blaine dashed up to the group, panting "Don't listen to them!"

"Bwaine!" Kurt cried excitedly, hopping out of Mercedes lap and running over to his friend.

Blaine smiled at Kurt and picked him up "Hi Kurtsie, were Wes and David mean to you?"

"Not reawwy, they wanted me to talk to giwls for them." Kurt said matter-o-factly.

Mercedes, Rachel and Tina burst out laughing at the looks on Wes and David's faces. Brittany was crushed. "You big liars! You're just meanies!"

"Yeah, god guys, what's wrong with you?" Blaine chimed in.

"Seriously, Blaine shut up!" Wes rolled his eyes at his friend.

Kurt gasped and yelled at Wes "That's a bad thing to say!"

Wes looked at the little boy, confused "What?"

Kurt lowered his voice to a whisper "You said 'shut up!'"

Wes began to laugh and soon David and the New Directions girls joined in. Kurt watched them all indignantly and cried "It's not funny!"

Blaine was trying extremely hard not to break out into hysterics himself, because he had decided that it would just make Kurt angrier. "It's okay Kurt." Blaine said reassuringly "Wes and David say lots of bad things."

"Mommy says I shouldn't talk to people that are bad." Kurt said, still pouting at the fits of laughter coming from Blaine's friends.

"You can talk to us Kurt, It's okay. Trust me! I'll give you candy." Wes offered a piece of chocolate to Kurt. Where he had gotten it Blaine wasn't sure, but he didn't have much time to think about it because Kurt began to struggle.

Kurt clambered up Blaine's chest until he was seated on Blaine's shoulders gripping his head and shouting something at Wes. When Wes unwrapped the candy and stuffed it into Kurt's mouth to quiet him down Kurt just spit it out and began wailing. Mall-goers walking by gave disapproving looks.

"Kurt!" Blaine cried as the toddler accidently kicked him in the face "What's wrong, buddy?"

"Mommy says that if a stranger offers me candy I'm supposed to not take it, ever! I'm supposed to yell as loud as I can and run away to go find a big friend like mommy or daddy." Kurt thought about this for a moment, then added "Or Bwaine."

As Blaine explained to Kurt that it the rules didn't count because he already knew Wes, Kurt continued to argue loudly and in all the confusion no one noticed a track-suited figure that had approached them from behind.

Then the figure spoke, and suddenly everyone knew just who it was. "I thought I smelled failure… I was planning on mocking you all, possibly tossing one or two into the fountain, but now I see that you have miniature porcelain. You sparked my interest." And with that Sue Sylvester began concocting a plan.

**OooOoOoOo cliffhanger! SUE! You're all excited I know it xD I'll try to update sooner, but no promises :P**

**P.S. I started a role play on the forum section of this site. All of the Glee Characters will have super powers and fight zombies and go on adventures. It'll be really awesome and you all should go join. Like right now. LINK: .net/forum/Another_Glee_RPWith_a_twist/88418/**


	9. Chapter 9

**Guys, PLEASE FORGIVE ME .**

**I'm such a bad person. Summer just got too busy... AND I tried to write but just couldn't think of ANYTHING! AAARRRGGGGHHHHHHHH!**

**Anywhooo, I'll be posting much more frequently once summer is over because I need something to distract from homework :P**

In her mind, Sue had it figured out perfectly- She already knew that Kurt had been on the Cheerios before, and with proper training could be a valuable asset. She would simply take Kurt from the others and raise him, feeding him only protein shakes and training him only to cheer. He would be their star...

Sue was pulled out of her thought by a voice, that she saw belonged to a hobbit with hair that looked practically flammable.

"Coach Sylvester?" Blaine was saying, "you haven't said anything for five minutes... Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm _okay."_ Sue shot back, "Now, if you don't mind, I need to borrow porcelain." She gestured to Kurt, who waved up at her innocently.

"Um... no." Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's hand protectively, "You can't 'borrow' Kurt."

This was not something Sue had been expecting... usually people were so intimidated by her very presence that when she asked for something she got it. She glared at Blaine and said "I don't trust you with one of my students. Your hair is a hazard to his health. I'm sure that the fumes it's giving off are poisonous, especially to someone so young." Blaine reached up and self-consiously felt his hair as Sue continued. "Plus, you're not nearly old enough to be a parental figure. What are you, 12?" She quipped.

"I'm 17!" Blaine exclaimed, setting his jaw, "And we're working on getting Kurt back to normal as we speak."

"And why are you doing that," Sue asked, "When he is so much more useful like this?"

"Useful?" Mercedes butted in, "We're not going to let you use Kurt Miss Sylvester."

Sue turned from Mercedes back to Blaine, "This isn't a fair fight, I'm outnumbered." She told him.

"Who said we were fighting?" Blaine asked angrily, "I just thought you were trying to take Kurt."

Sue Sylvester knew when she was beat. Glowering, she turned away and stalked off in the opposite direction. Blaine shook his head as he watched her go.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked the girls.

"No one really knows," Rachel replied, "We all just assume she's clinically insane. At least I do."

"What's cwinicwy in...insayn mean?" Kurt asked, trying to pronounce the words correctly and failing.

"It means she's screwy in the head." Wes supplied, and Kurt nodded in a way that made him seem much more mature than his age. Blaine chuckled loudly at this realization, and was given a few odd looks. "What's so funny, Blaine?" Wes asked, to which Blaine replied, "Oh nothing. Just thought of something funny."

"You've got issues. Maybe you're the clinically insane one." David added lazily, still watching the group of girls who were now giggling over the cute latte boy in the Starbucks they were sitting in front of.*

While this exchange was taking place, Kurt's attention was drawn to a store across from them. Inside it there were aisles upon aisles of toys and stuffed animals, a heaven for any small child. Kurt's eyes widened as he stared at the place and began to shove Blaine's shoulder rapidly "Bwaine! Bwaine, Bwaine!" He cried, pointing at the store.

"What?" Blaine said, trying not to sound irritated.

"Bwaine, wook!" Kurt said, pointing once again at the toy store.

Blaine laughed, "Want to go and have a look around buddy?" He asked.

Kurt nodded vigorously. The two of them, followed by the glee girls, headed to the toy store where Kurt promptly began darting about, dragging Blaine with him. He pointed out some Power Rangers, stuffed animals, tiaras and cans full of glitter, all of which Blaine happily bought him. Rachel pitched in as well, buying Kurt a miniature microphone which she covered in gold star stickers.

"You're spoiling him rotten," Mercedes laughed as Blaine payed another $20 for a stupid toy that Kurt just _had_ to have, "He doesn't need all this!"

"Oh, I don't mind!" Blaine exclaimed, "Look at how happy he looks, it's adorable!"

Mercedes quirked an eyebrow and chuckled, telling Blaine "Boy, you got it baaad. Just wait until he's normal size again!"

"Mercedes, that's just weird." Blaine said, "I'm just being a good friend. Things are going to be exactly the same when he's back to normal."

"Suuure." Mercedes replied, rolling her eyes and walking away before Blaine could defend himself.

Later that night, Blaine put Kurt to bed and laid down in his comfy chair. He sighed and closed his eyes, replaying everything of the day in his head like he always did - it was why he had so much trouble getting to sleep. He was always overthinking unimportant little details. The first time he had met Kurt he had watched it over and over in his head until it was nearly 2:00 in the morning. He'd been a wreck the next day at school, but he didn't mind especially.

Now Blaine couldn't stop think over what Mercedes had said... He didn't like Kurt. Of course he didn't. Sure, Kurt was awesome and he was a great friend, but Blaine didn't like him like that. Did he? Blaine shook his head and tried to clear his mind, focusing instead on his breathing. After lots of mulling, Blaine still had no idea what he thought, especially about Kurt, but he did feel a little better after sorting it all out. Eventually, he did fall asleep.


End file.
